Together Forever
by starflight77
Summary: Post FAYZ. This is part of the theory where Caine actually switched places with Little Pete. (Is that even a theory? Well, it is now.) Rated T for suicide. I don't know what genre it is so...


**A/N: Why, again am I uploading new stories instead of working on Monsters and Mages? I honestly don't know, but this idea was sitting in my head ever since I finished Light.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Memories swirled through his mind, sometimes vanishing, sometimes connecting with other thoughts. He did not know how long he'd been in this state. It was a puzzle, but missing half the pieces. His brain kept returning to the one coherent thought he could form. The girl. Her raven black hair, her dark eyes. A constant smirk glued to her face. He could almost sense something from that image.

He knew that Diana Ladris was important.

It had been three months since Diana Ladris had moved in with Sam Temple and Astrid Ellison. Even longer since the FAYZ ended.

She sat on her bed now, listening to voices. Astrid's laugh echoes through the floors. Diana felt a sharp pain that she had slowly gotten used to. She would always be the third wheel, unwanted.

All the others had received heroes welcomes. She was most definitely not a hero. It was like her life fell apart after his sacrifice. Diana was nothing without Caine Soren.

He smiled vacantly as he reached out to touch her. The image exploded, turning into a magnitude of circles. Their light flooded the darkness as they moved, forming two different groups. Very carefully, he placed his hand in the midst of the dots.

They started moving towards his hand, squeezing it. Layer upon layer of light. He stayed, curious, attempting to move his fingers. They wouldn't budge.

Light, creeping up his arm, slowly devouring it.

Even in his state of calm he knew, knew that he had to pull away, that the light was bad.

But he couldn't. Something had anchored him to the picture of Diana. Something inside him felt a connection to her. Even in this state, some part of him remembered the girl with the raven black hair.

The light was consuming him, yet he couldn't tear himself away from her picture. If he disappeared, he wanted it to be like this. Looking at her picture.

His face. The wind ruffling his dark broken hair. That light, teasing smirk, reserved just for her. It was all familiar, and she yearned for it.

Th image of Caine flooded her mind, clear as day. She couldn't convince herself that it was false.

"Diana", he said softly, treasuring each syllable. "Come to me." He held out a hand.

Without a moments hesitation, she took it.

She followed him up the stairs in a daze, not even realizing she was on the roof until the cold, sharp air hit her.

The light had almost consumed him, but she was real.

That spark of intelligence and laughter was still there, and a smirk tugged at her lips when she looked at him.

He held out a hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand and closed her eyes.

Her hand moved to take his.

Her foot moved, seemingly by itself.

She stepped over the roof's edge and into his embrace.

He was almost gone now, just a speck of dust.

He looked at her.

He was doing this all for her.

Diana Ladris.

They would be together forever.

His name was Caine Soren.

The light consumed him, leaving not a single trace left.

A crash startled Sam out of his conversation with Astrid.

She looked at his panicked face, worried.

He threw open the front door and rushed outside, her hot on his heels.

He stood frozen, looking down at the crumpled body of Diana Ladris. Her corpse showed no signs of life.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? :)**

**This is only going to be a one shot.**

**Please leave requests. I'm part of a lot of fandoms, and I ship almost every pairing. But really. I love requests. Pm me or leave a review with your request, and I'll try to get it done as quickly as possible! :)**

**This brings me to something else. Review, review, and review! I would like to know what I can improve on, and what better way to know than to ask my audience?**

**-starflight77**


End file.
